Just a kiss
by lou
Summary: Recueil d'OS RiffCain. Qui pourrait m’aider, Qui pourrait sauver mon âme, Je m’en fous, je voudrais te donner un baiser...
1. haine et passion

**Titre** : Rouge  
**Auteur**: Lou  
**Couple** : Riff/Cain  
**Fandom** : Comte Cain

**Genre** : Drama/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13 (baiser et plus si affinité XD)

**Disclaimer** : Cain et Riff appartiennent à Kaori Yuki.

Haine et passion.

_rouge_ _rouge rouge…_

_Rouge…_

Ce regard qui me hante chaque nuit… Ces yeux rendus écarlates par la haine qui les anime.

_Rouge…_

Ces zébrures dans mon dos… Serpents sanguinolents entrelacés qui mordent cruellement ma chair.

_Rouge…_

Ce voile sombre qui s'abat sur mes yeux… Etendard pourpre et opaque de sa cruauté.

Mon père est d'une rigueur toute méthodique, m'infligeant sans relâche des séances de torture… Sa haine est inscrite en lettres de sang dans mon dos.

Il se repaît de ma souffrance et se délecte à la vue de mon sang…

_Rouge…_

Ces draps de soie couleur rubis, où je viens me réfugier, sitôt la sentence tombée… Marqués de mon sang.

_Rouge…_

Ces lèvres qui s'approchent doucement… Ces lèvres, fines et veloutées comme des pétales de rose, qui me murmurent à l'oreille des paroles de réconfort.

_Rouge…_

La fièvre de nos étreintes… Passion ardente inextinguible, qui nous consume toute la nuit durant.

Riff est d'une délicatesse incomparable, et son amour est la plus douce des tortures… Les baisers qu'il dépose le long de mon épine dorsale meurtrie me font frémir de volupté, tandis que je me repais de sa tendresse…

**Fin**


	2. le petit prince et son ombre

**Titre**: Le petit prince et son ombre

**Auteur**: Lou

**Couple**: Cain C. Hargreaves et Riffel "Riff" Raffit

**Fandom**: Comte Cain/God Child

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers sont à Kaori Yuki.

Je le regarde. Il gravite avec aisance dans cette soirée mondaine, il charme toute l'assemblée… Un petit prince, libre et insouciant.

Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Nous ne sommes pas du même rang, pas du même monde. Je m'efface toujours derrière lui, pour qu'il resplendisse, petit prince soleil.

Il converse tranquillement avec une femme… Si jeune, si fraîche, si belle… Elle semble totalement captivée.

Bientôt, ils s'éclipseront discrètement, personne ne les verra disparaître. Personne, sauf moi.

Et j'en crève de jalousie. Mais çà, je fais en sorte que jamais il ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Je me compose un masque de glace, que rien ne peut venir fissurer… Alors qu'à l'intérieur, tout n'est qu'ébullition, lave en fusion prête à exploser.

Chaque soir c'est pareil, hommes, femmes, ils défilent tous dans sa chambre. Il a du goût c'est certain, il les choisit avec soin, des proies plus que consentantes… Après tout, elles auraient tort de s'en priver.

Et moi je reste là, je m'imagine à leur place… Je rêve qu'il me caresse et qu'il m'embrasse comme il le ferait avec eux, je rêve que… çà fait trop mal.

Alors, toujours, je reste là, impuissant, et j'attends qu'il me regarde, et qu'enfin il me voit.

Je sais qu'il est là près de moi. Je sens sa présence rassurante. Partout où je vais, il m'accompagne, derrière chacun de mes pas, chacune de mes actions, il est là. Il est comme mon ombre, et pourtant… Il semble si distant parfois, presque froid…

Quand je m'éclipse avec mes conquêtes d'un soir, parfois je croise son regard…

Un regard qui me hante… Vide et fixe, sans vie, il ne semble rien exprimer.

Pourtant, il n'aurait qu'un signe à faire pour que je cesse cette mascarade...

Mais ce regard, c'est comme une approbation muette.

J'aimerai qu'il soit à moi, rien qu'à moi… Une partie de moi… Mais je l'aime bien trop pour lui dire… çà fait tellement mal… Il semble si près et pourtant, et pourtant, il est tellement loin…

Le petit prince s'est approché de son ombre, et doucement, doucement, il a levé les yeux vers lui.

Alors il a vu.

Il a vu de la douleur. Il a vu de la reconnaissance. Il a vu de la tendresse. Il a vu une chose que l'on ne peut exprimer avec de simples mots.

Alors il a su.

Alors doucement, très doucement, pour ne pas les brusquer, sur la pointe des pieds, il a déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un moment hors du temps, si beau qu'il en paraît irréel…

Et l'ombre s'est changée en lumière.

**Fin**


	3. behind blue eyes

**Titre**: Behind blue eyes

**Auteur**: Lou

**Couple**: Cain C. Hargreaves et Riffel "Riff" Raffit

**Fandom**: Comte Cain/God Child

**Genre**: Drama

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers sont à Kaori Yuki, je les emprunte juste pour faire un peu de yaoï… Le titre appartient à The Who

Un bruissement d'étoffe, un cri étouffé, le bruit d'une chute… Et un éclat argenté qui déchire la nuit noire.

Il avance doucement, les ténèbres l'entourent tout entier, mais il sait où il va. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite tandis qu'il se rapproche… le sol semble recouvert d'une substance visqueuse, et une odeur acre le prend à la gorge. Il suffoque, mais continue d'avancer.

Et puis, il voit. Il LES voit, des yeux qui luisent dans la pénombre, comme gorgés de sang… Des yeux jadis d'un bleu si pur… les yeux dans lesquels il aime tant se perdre, il en connaît chaque nuance, chaque changement… ces yeux d'un bleu si pur après l'amour, les yeux de son aimé. Les yeux de Riff. Figés pour l'éternité, dans la paume que lui tend Jezabel.

Cain sent une main glacée s'emparer de son cœur, il reste figé, sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir détacher son regard des yeux de Riff…

L'autre lui sourit doucement, comme à un petit enfant…

- Tes yeux, petit frère… Laisse toi faire, tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets.

Son regard violine s'enflamme tandis qu'il s'approche, ses traits se déforment, il semble comme possédé…

- Tes yeux, tes yeux, je les veux !

Alors, avec une violence inouïe, il plaque Cain au sol et…

La morsure intolérable du métal sur ses pupilles, sa tête qui éclate, et puis, plus rien.

Les ténèbres l'ont emporté au loin.

- Cain, Cain !

Ses yeux papillonnent, puis s'ouvrent sur la plus belle nuance de bleu qui lui eut été donné de contempler… Celle des yeux de Riff… Ces yeux qui le regardent, inquiets, interrogateurs, mais toujours pleins de tendresse…

Il embrasse ces yeux, les yeux de son aimé, mêlant les larmes à ses baisers…

FIN


	4. invincible

**Titre**: Invincible  
**Auteur**: Lou  
**Couple**: Cain C. Hargreaves et Riffel "Riff" Raffit  
**Fandom**: Comte Cain/ God Child

**Genre**: Angst (deathfic)/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Cain et Riff appartiennent à Kaori Yuki.

Un face à face entre deux frères ennemis qui tourne au drame…

Une détonation, et puis, l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent qui tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

Il a perdu son sang froid, face à ces yeux qui le narguaient…

Et il a tiré.

Le jeune homme, celui qui s'était interposé entre eux, gisait à terre, une rose pourpre fleurissant à sa poitrine, ses pétales se déployant comme un poison mortel. Il avait une épine fichée dans le cœur.

Une fleur létale, répandant son venin dans ses veines…

Voyant que cette fois-ci, il ne se relèverait pas, ivre de douleur et de culpabilité, Cain se précipita à ses côtés… Ses yeux mordorés étaient baignés de larmes amères.

- Je croyais que… Tu serais toujours là près de moi… Que tu me protégerais… Toujours… Je croyais que… Tu étais invincible…

Il le prit dans ses bras, inversant les rôles… mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour encore le sauver.

Son corps qui se refroidit, qui se raidit, mais dans ses yeux si bleus, il y a toujours cette flamme. Par delà la douleur, au plus profond de son être, une flamme qui ne s'est pas éteinte. Une flamme qui brûle pour Cain, et qui le consume tout entier.

Dans un dernier râle, Riff toucha le cœur de Cain du bout des doigts

- Ici… je suis… invincible…

Cain laissa échapper une larme qui vint s'écraser sur les lèvres de Riff… Doucement, il se pencha, et scella leurs lèvres, par les larmes et le sang…

Il était trop tard… Mais ils avaient compris.

Riff s'éteignit doucement, avec sur le visage l'air apaisé de celui qui se sait aimé.

FIN


	5. le songe d'une nuit d'été

**Titre**: Le songe d'une nuit d'été

**Auteur**: Lou

**Couple**: Cain C. Hargreaves et Riffel "Riff" Raffit

**Fandom**: Comte Cain/God Child

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers sont à Kaori Yuki, je les emprunte juste pour faire un peu de yaoï X3… Et le titre est à Shakespeare

Il est allongé de tout son long dans son grand lit à baldaquin, un simple drap de soie cachant à peine sa nudité. Il _lui_ tourne le dos, preuve infaillible de sa confiance aveugle.

Sa respiration est saccadée, et son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il frisonne un peu, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la brise légère qui s'est levée en ce doux soir d'été, non…

Il a peur de cette nuit si noire couleur de mort, il a peur de ne plus jamais voir le jour se lever. Et çà, _lui_ seul le sait.

Il a besoin de _sa_ présence pour s'endormir. Juste de _le_ savoir là, près de lui. Il ne craint plus ce qui se tapit dans l'Ombre quand _il_ est près de lui.

_Lui_ seul a le droit de contempler les cicatrices qui zèbrent son épine dorsale.

Et c'est ce qu'_il_ fait, en ce moment. Comme _il_ aimerait pouvoir les faire disparaître, d'un baiser, d'une caresse…

_Il_ tend la main, et inexorablement, _il_ s'avance vers ce dos offert, pareil à celui d'un ange déchu à qui l'on aurait arraché les ailes. Rien qu'une caresse aussi légère que le battement d'aile d'un papillon. _Ses_ longs doigts fins et ivoirins qui frôlent chacune de ses cicatrices, une à une, comme pour les purifier, faire disparaître toute la haine qu'elles portent en elles. Et _sa_ bouche qui se pose doucement, là où étaient _ses_ doigts, un instant auparavant.

Pas encore endormi, pas vraiment éveillé, il n'a pas vraiment conscience des gestes emplis de tendresse qu'_il_ lui prodigue. Et pourtant, très vite, son souffle s'apaise, son corps se détend, et il exhale un soupir de soulagement.

Et par la fenêtre entr'ouverte, la brise légère se penche à son oreille et qui lui murmure… « Bonne nuit ».

Riff, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se recule dans l'Ombre, se fond dans les ténèbres, tandis que Cain se laisse doucement aller, blotti dans les bras de Morphée.

**FIN**


End file.
